The present disclosure relates generally to a device for locking and unlocking the inclined adjustment of a first mounting part relative to a second mounting part. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a device for locking and unlocking the inclined adjustment of a first mounting part relative to a second mounting part of a motor vehicle seat.
Devices for locking and unlocking the inclined adjustment of mounting parts relative to each other, such as for motor vehicle seats, are known. Such devices must be able to be unlocked easily and uniformly under a load (e.g., when using the device of a motor vehicle seat when a load is applied to the backrest). Further, such devices must satisfy high requirements relative to strength in order to withstand a continuous load (e.g., when used with motor vehicle seats). The requirements for the safety of the devices, especially against self-opening during an accident, are also very high.
German Publication No. DE 699 08 135 T2 discloses a device which is arranged in a housing and comprises a holding and adjusting means as well as a plurality of latching pawls. The holding and adjusting means is arranged fixedly in terms of rotation on a rotating shaft and is able to be rotated counter to the force of a force means. The latching pawls are unlocked so that the inclination of the mounting parts may be adjusted relative to each other.
There continues to be a need to provide a device for locking and unlocking the inclined adjustment of mounting parts relative to each other, especially of motor vehicle seats, that is intended to have improved safety against self-opening during an accident, especially when loaded from a preferred loading direction but is able to be easily unlocked, has a high strength, satisfies high requirements relative to the compensation of internal tolerances and, furthermore, is small, cost-effective, easy to install and cost-effective to install.